Facebook—oh—Facebook
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Ketika Facebook menjadi ajang pencarian pacar. Asuka tidak bisa tidak diam saja ketika dengan seenaknya Lily membajak Facebooknya dan membuat status "Ada yang mau jadi pacarku?" Bahkan demi apa? Asuka terbengong ketika melihat mantan pacarnya—Hwoarang juga berkomentar!


**Ketika Facebook menjadi ajang pencarian pacar. Asuka tidak bisa tidak diam saja ketika dengan seenaknya Lily membajak Facebooknya dan membuat status "Ada yang mau jadi pacarku?" Bahkan demi apa!? Asuka terbengong ketika melihat mantan pacarnya****—****Hwoarang juga berkomentar!  
**

* * *

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Tekken is not Mine**

**Author tanpa nama mempersembahkan**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Facebook****—****oh****—****Facebook**_

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Sunday**

**07-Desember-XXX**

**09.00**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Asuka menggosok rambut cokelatnya yang basah. Handuk berwarna putih melilit tubuhnya saat ini. Gumaman-gumaman pelan berisi senandung nyanyian berdengung dari mulutnya. Kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sepi tanpa barang-barang perempuan lain nya seperti make-up atau apapun, hanya lemari, ranjang, dan meja belajar. Tidak ada hal yang lebih, kecuali poster-poster besar berisi musisi rock yang sedang digandrungi oleh remaja pria sekarang.

Asuka Kazama memang bukan perempuan pada umumnya. Dia adalah gadis tomboy yang hobi memukuli pria yang menggodanya. Memiliki jotosan ampuh dan teknik Kazama Beladiri Tradisional yang dimilikinya membuatnya dapat menjaga diri sendiri.

Kali ini Asuka melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Laptop berwarna hitamnya tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa ditutup ataupun dimatikan. Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari dirinya.

"Pasti Lily." Gumamnya pelan dengan menaiki ranjang dengan seprai putih itu. Mengklik laptopnya—dirinya sudah tersambung dengan akun jejaring sosial yang sedang trand dan sedang digandrungi remaja saat ini. Kening Asuka mengernyit. Meski membuat akun sosial, ia jarang memainkan nya. Lagi pula ia kurang menyukai hal tersebut.

Iris cokelatnya melirik ke arah atas. Dimana kronologinya menjadi ramai.

Mengklik kronolgi. Asuka hampir memekik ketika matanya menemukan ada banyak orang yang mengomentari statusnya. Bukan komenan yang membuatnya khawatir kali ini. Tapi apa status yang ia buat sehingga dikomeni? Setaunya ia hanya mengupload foto, jika memang statuspun, ia akan mengsharenya di grup khusus para pecinta Rock.

Mengklik kembali. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian. Tidak lama setelah itu, status yang membuatnya heran muncul.

**Ada yang mau jadi pacarku?**

2 Like. 24 Comment.

Asuka menganga dibuatnya. Demi apa ia membuat status seperti ini! Oh, Tuhan! Bahkan banyak yang berkomentar!

**Xiaoyu Beautiful Brown **Demi apa kamu membuat status seperti ini Asuka-chan_~!_ Aish~ Aku hampir mengira kamu Lesbi karena selalu berdua dengan Lily dan _**Nina**_ lho... Thereesome mungkin ^_^

**Jin Kazama **Sepupu! Kurasa aku akan membicarakan ini dengan paman Takeshi nanti :)

**Hwoarang Voice of the Rocker **Apa yang kamu katakan tentang ini Asuka! Aku masih cinta kamu! Jadi datanglah ke pelukanku sekarang! :*:*:*

**Jin Kazama **Silahkan ambil sepupuku _**Hwoarang**_ jika memang kau ingin merasakan telapak kakiku. Salam cinta dari telapak tanganku nanti :/

**Hwoarang Voice of the Rocker **Hei! Aku malah sudah menjadi mantan kekasih dari sepupumu*smirk

**Nina Dragunov **Wah—wah... ternyata murid yang suka jotos di sekolah memiliki rasa romansa juga ya. Aku mendukungmu! Semangat _**Xiaoyu**_ Tolonglah Jangan buat isu menyedihkan tentangku :( , jika memang kamu tidak ingin nilai Matematikamu anjlok karena aku malas membuat contekan untukmu :) . _**Jin**_ Ternyata pangeran sekolah juga kudet yah~~ Xixixi _**Hwoarang**_ Aku mendukungmu!

**Anna William's Lupph Yuu **Tsk, romansa hanya buang-buang waktu. Menyedihkan.

**Nina Dragunov **Itu karena cintamu dengan _**Lee Chaolan**_ itu kandas, Kakakku tersayang*Smirk*jadi jangan lampiaskan nya pada _**Asuka**_, dong

**Anna William's Lupph Yuu **Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah bertunangan dengan _**Sergei**_ sampai kau sombong, Adikku.

**Lee Chaolan **Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Ganbantte Ne, Keponakan. Aku yakin kau dapat menemukan cintamu Hei _**Nina Dragunov**_ apa-apaan menandaiku dengan komentarmu itu? :/ Tapi terima kasih juga karena itu aku dapat melihat status ini.

**Sergei Dragunov ***Gagal paham dengan status ini

**Alisa Alexanderson is Wife Lars **Wah... Ganbantte ne Asuka-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnn~~~~~ Aku mendukungmu ketika kau dengan _**Hwoarang**_ dilarang oleh Jin-kun. Ne, _**Jin**_.

**Lars Alexanderson is Husband Alisa **_**Alisa**_, kamu bilang kamu mau makan? Kok malah Facebookan?

**Alisa Alexanderson is Wife Lars** Hyaaaaaaa~~~~~ _**Lars**_-kun on! Aku off—bye

**Lars Alexanderson is Husband Alisa **Tch, dasar!

**Jin** **Kazama** Apa kau _**Nina**_? Mendukung _**Hwoarang**_? Kau ingin nilai sejarah Jepangmu hancur, yah*smirk

**Hwoarang Voice of the Rocker** Hei, _**Asuka**_~~ On donk. Aku kangen kamu, tau. Lama di Korea terkadang membuatku terus menerus memikirkanmu! 3

**Xiaoyu Beautiful Brown** Jin-kun terlalu Over protektif. Mou~~ Aku juga ingin diperhatikan begitu~~~ Hiks... Aku, kan kekasih _**Jin**_

**Jin Kazama** #pukpuk _**Xiaoyu**_... jangan menangis. Mau kencan? Hari ini full aku luang.

**Xiaoyu** _**Beautiful Brown**_ Ayo~~~~~~ :*:*:*

**Hwoarang** **Voice of the Rocker** Fyuuhh~~ Hei... I Love You :*:*:*

**Kazuya Mishima juga Kechew **Ne, keponakan? Apa maksudnya ini?

**Jun Mishima cinta Kazuya **_**Asuka**_! Bibi berharap romansamu baik

Asuka merasa lemas membaca semua yang berada di komentar ini. Apa-apaan itu!

_1 Comment for __Emili de Rochefort_

**Emili de Rochefort **Nananana~~~~ Hwoarang saja siap digebet olehmu Asuka-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn~~~~~~~

Kazama tunggal itu mengepalkan tangan nya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum cantik yang manis. Terpantul dikaca lemari sebagai seorang malaikat bersayap hitam dipunggungnya.

"Nah, Lily... Kurasa kali ini kau akan merasakan bagaimana kemarahan Asuka Kazama."

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Sunday.**

**07-Desember-XXX**

**20.00**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Asuka kembali membuka facebook malam ini. Melirik ke kronologinya. Ada lebih dari 10 kembali disana. Entah apa. Jemarinya mulai meng-klik ke sana. Keningnya berkerut.

**Anna William's Lupph Yuu Tagged Status  
**

**Hwoarang Rocker Sound comment for status in yor Tagged**

**Jin Kazama send in you wall**

Asuka mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menutup facebooknya. Pasti hal yang tidak penting kali ini. Anna yang pastinya hanya akan menandai foto yang diambil di kelas ataupun cerita-cerita klasik yang disarankan mengingat gadis itu tidak menyukai romansa seperti yang lain nya. Huh? Gadis aneh.

Hwoarang? Dia pasti hanya akan mengirim sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mengejarnya lagi? Pipi Asuka entah kenapa memerah sekarang. Merangkum pipinya oleh tangan nya, Asuka merasakan panas benar-benar menyebar sekarang. Entah semerah apa. Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya malu.

Jin? Sepupunya itu cuma akan mengomelinya tentang status yang dibuat oleh Lily pastinya.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Ana William's Lupph Yuu **

Ada yang mau jadi pacar gue? Sirik gue sama _**Asuka Kazama**_ dan _**Hwoarang Voice of the Rocker **_yang udah jadian :( . Sialan banget. Well~~ tapi gua turut seneng yah... Pajak jadian nya ditunggu ;-) Buat adik gue _**Nina Dragunov**_ jangan ngeledekin gue kayak gitu dong gue jadi sedih nih kalo mikirin gue masih jomblo :( Buat _**Jin Kazama**_ sama _**Xiaoyu Beautiful Brown**_ tolong yah... jangan ngumbar kemesraan di jejaring sosial dong Yang jomblo sirik nih :)—Asuka Kazama and 4 more

Sergei Dragunov, Nina Dragunov and 8 person like this—25 Comment—Share

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Hwoarang Rocker Sound Berpacaran dengan Asuka Kazama**

**37 Like. 56 Comment. Share**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Jin Kazama**

Please Kill me now :( I Jealousy Asuka!

4 Like. 3 Comment. Share

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Dan Asuka lagi-lagi tidak tau saat Lily menerima permintaan berpacaran dengan Hwoarang yang kembali membuat geger karena preman Mishima High School menjalin romansa dengan orang Korea yang dikenal sebagai The Prince of Romance.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
